Halloween Special
by xcurlytopsx
Summary: HAPPY HALLOWEEN NAKAMA


**NALU HALLOWEEN SPECIAL**

**Natsu's pov**

I know what I'm going to do. I'm going to scare the crap out of Lucy. I just hope she forgives afterwards.

I grab a few things around the house after Lucy had fixed it up, I kept it that way. I stuffed it in a bag and swung it over, a small thump when it hit my back. I made my way out of the forest to Lucy's house. It was bright and early. The fresh air blowing through the wind, right through my hair. Happy soars through the skies above me. The fall leaves on the rocky ground. A branch break underneath my feet.

As I come up into the city, no one is outside yet. The sun is just coming up. I can hear a few people going around. Probably running a few late errands before the kids go out asking for candy tonight. Yes, it's HALLOWEEN.

I am about 2 blocks away from Lucy's place I can almost make out the shapes of her windows as I walk closer. Leaves crunching as I step on them. The branches in the trees hit the window and scratch against the window.

The window was still dark.

_I'll go through the door then._

I walk up the stairs careful so the floor doesn't creak. Opening the door just a bit so I don't wake up the beautiful blonde that sleeps in her bed so quietly. Her soft snores are subtle and barely noticeable, but for a dragon slayer such as I am, I hear it all. I can see her chest moving as she inhales. Her soft lips half way open allowing her to inhale and exhale properly.

_Man I got to take a picture, this is going to be priceless._

**Regular pov**

Little did Natsu know that he was going to be in over his head. He thought Lucy was under the covers. Poor Natsu, lets hope he survives this.

.

.

.

.

Natsu creeps up into bed with the person who is already there. He takes the delicate female hand and puts a knife in it that he took out from his bag. He undressed himself revealing the special effects make up he did on his abdomen. He took a small vile of fake blood out of his bag and poured it onto his body letting it drip down his sides staining the comforters.

He throws his bag to the other side of the room making a loud thud. Which made the figure awake slowly. As the person sat up, Natsu noticed it wasn't Lucy. It was just Lisanna. She had died her hair blonde.

**Natsu's pov**

" HOLY SHIT " I shouted.

Lisanna groaned and was a bit startled at the loud noise.

"OHHHHH MY GOD" her voice escalates to find the knife in her hands along with blood and Natsu in bed with her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she yells at me.

"I COULD ASK YOU THE SAME THING!" I bark back.

"Lucy and I had a sleepover last night and she didn't tell you because she wanted to surprise you with something extra special today, GOSH" she replies.

"Well, I was going to scare her since today is Halloween." I tell her in all honesty.

As she processes this, she keeps examining my body and her hand. "So you aren't hurt?" she asks all scared.

"No, this was all a Halloween prank for Luce." I say.

"Oh, my god. What a relief for me. I thought I had hurt you." She punches my arm.

"SO where's Lucy?" I question.

"I don't know." she claims

I keep looking at her just in case she was lying to me. I went around the house into the kitchen and she wasn't there. I went to the bathroom. It was dark. when I turned on the light I found her in the corner. scared half to death, with her head in her hands and curled up in a towel. Her body was wet when I crouched down next to her.

"What's wrong, Luce?" I ask her.

When she looks at me I see bloody tears. Her wrists were slit, so were her ankles. She had a cut going down her eye. Her tears make this seem so serious.

"Why? What happened? Who did this to you?" I demand answers.

She points at the door. I turn to look but when I look back at Lucy she's gone.

"LUCY?" I say aloud. No answers, just silence. Her scent is all over the place. I can't quite make out what the other scent in the air is.

_I guess it's Lisanna's. Boy her scent has changed in just 2 years. I guess she could've mated before she came back. I mean while she was in Edolas, but it's not my business. I have to find Lucy._

I run out of the house looking for her. I look back to see the figures fading behind me as I pass them by. I look forward once more and I bump into Loke. I know he's a celestial spirit , but I mean doesn't Lucy have to summon him for him to come through the gate or maybe he came out on his own once again. Loke and I fall against the ground. I'm on top of him.

"Woah, sorry Loke. Have you seen Lucy" I say as I get myself up and give him a hand up.

"Now, that I think about it no. I haven't seen her" He admits.

"Well, tell me if you see her okay?" I tell him.

**Lisanna's pov**

_Well, Natsu sure was in a hurry to get to Lucy. Maybe he finally confessed after all those times he told me he was going to tell her exactly how he felt. I guess, its normal for him to care for her that much._

**Regular pov**

Natsu scavenges the city. Unable to find Lucy. Feeling desperate. A lighting flash idea. Maybe she's at his house.

**Lucy's pov**

_This is the best idea I've had all day. Especially if this is the last place Natsu would check on Halloween morning. I've been at his house since before the crack of dawn. He's a pretty beautiful sleeper. Just the way he sleeps is adorable. I'm just lucky that Happy is at the guild getting breakfast so I can finish up the job._

I take out my book bag of goodies. I put up the rest of the streamers and the banners. I try as fast as I can to sprinkle the confetti everywhere.

"Now, O spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate. Gate of the Maiden, I open thee" I summon Virgo.

Virgo appeared straight form the ground. She came up with her broken chains and all. She is wearing a striped dress with a serial number on her chest. It was obvious she was an ex-convict. Her chains jingle a bit as she walks.

"Yes, Princess, you called?" she keeps her hand up in the air wondering what I want from her.

"Well, I was wondering if you could talk to the king of the Celestial spirits into coming over for a Halloween party?" I tell her.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to try" she says. "I shall return shortly, Princess." and with that she left. less than 1 second passed and she had arrived with all of the celestial spirits.

Aries was dressed as a Dorothy from the wizard of oz, Loke was Toto. Aquarius and Scorpio were both hunters. Taurus came as Panther Lily surprisingly. Gemini had dressed as me in a cute bunny costume. Virgo was the convict and Plue was the police officer. Horologium, Crux, and Sagittarius came dressed as the guys of the Barber shop quartet with Lyra too in a mustache.

"Oh, thank you guys. The rest of the guild is to show up any time now. They should be waiting in the back yard. I had decorated there first." I tell them all. "There are refreshments in the backyard." I say walking them all out. As the day progressed. Everyone from the guild came in small cliques and groups. Finally it was 10 pm, Natsu wasn't here.

I went to the front and look out where he is. Until I see a pink haired person in the distance. There is only one person with pink hair that I know and love. "Natsu's here guys" I call to them. We turn down the lights really dim.

**Natsu's pov**

"I can't believe I can't find Lucy. I mean this can't be happening. Hopefully she is here and not anywhere else." I talk to myself.

Looking up ahead to Happy and my house I see somethings hanging from it. The closer I get the more I make out the figures. _Holy crap! She is here! I smell her EVERYWHERE!_

I ran to my house where I suspected Lucy could be. I see something or someone coming out of my house. It waves me to the house and goes back into the house. I run even faster. I burst through the door. Inside is dark. I see a dim glow coming from the back. I open the door. I see everyone in the back on the floor. Looking dead...

_I could've save them...hey were planning this party for me and I was even here when it happened..._

Everyone opens their eyes and get up screaming and howling. I jump and scream. It sure startled me. I was pale, the blood left my face and I nearly had a heart attack. Theses guys sure got me good. The laughter of everyone drowns out my yelling.

"IT WASN'T FUNNY GUYS" I shout.

"YES IT WAS" they scream in unison.

"fine. it was good I admit it." I unwillingly say.

"Good, 'cause all of this was Lucy's doing." Erza comes out from the middle of the crowd and hugs me. Her grasp is so strong I almost suffocate.

"WHAT?!" I breathe fire and everyone stands back. A hole is made in the crowd. Lucy comes through.

"Happy Halloween, Natsu-kun" Lucy says cheerfully.

I wanted to kill her for making me wory so much but, I love Lucy I can't stay mad at her. " Happy Halloween, Lu-chan. and all of my nakama!" I raise a beer mug.


End file.
